The Mayor of Townsville (1998 TV series)
The Mayor of Townsville (voiced by Tom Kenny), a.k.a Mayor, is a primary character whose main role in the show is calling the Powerpuff Girls if trouble wreaks havoc over the town, but this is not always the case. The mayor of Townsville who is referred throughout only as "Mayor" (even campaigning with the slogan "vote for Mayor for Mayor"), although he is referred to as "Barney" by his wife in the episode "Boogie Frights". He is short and old with a fringe of white hair around a bald scalp, a thick mustache and a scatterbrained-sounding voice. He wears a monocle and a small top hat that floats just above his head. He also has moustache. In "Tough Love", it is shown that he is very fond of pickles, and his little hat. He is almost completely stupid, and without the Powerpuff Girls to guide him, Townsville would have been destroyed long ago. The Mayor is married (to a woman who looks very much like him), although apparently their marriage is a rather lame one and he rarely mentions her. In the episode "Powerpuff Bluff", he is willing to trade his wife in exchange for a "priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind" porcelain poodle. In the episode, "Pee Pee G's", he shows Bubbles that he wears a diaper underneath his pants. He also had a crush on Ms. Bellum when she was replaced by Sedusa. He has more than one telephone, in fact, has many, several telephones. In Gesundfight, he had lots of telephones because he heard all his Congressmen telling him that they will have to absent for a supposed meeting in the Confendence Hall because they were sick. Also, in Down n' Dirty, he had lots of complaints that he must do something with a scent, later to reveal it is actually Buttercup's filthy body, and he said "Do you think I'm blind?" to the people when they kept telling him that they smelled it. It is not known how the telephone that he uses to call the Powerpuff Girls was invented, as it was not by A. Graham Bell. The phone has a red-handle, invisible pushing buttons, a calling lightbulb-like nose, and some eyes, with a smile. The phone could have a mind of it's own because in one episode, it changed it's expression from happy to scared. It was attached to his office desk after the Girls had defeated Mojo's giant scheme, which became the Powerpuff Girl occupation. Fuzzy Lumpkins had replaced it with a can-like string phone in the episode Impeach Fuzz. His body was switched with Bubbles' body in Criss Cross Crisis, but his voice still remained. His Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends counterpart is Mr. Herriman because they both dress alike. In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, he had a minor role, and his first words most likely to be obnoxiously heard towards the main audience was "Oh boy", and did not actually know the Girls were creating mass destruction, because he had to get a pickle and then go back to his work. Later, most likely an hour and a few minutes towards the movie, he was kidnppaed by Mojo Jojo to overthrow his place because Mojo had commanded a powerful army of monkeys to name Earth as the Planet of the Apes, a parody of the 1968 novel Planet of the Apes. Mojo Jojo had a very-similar occupation of the Romans' commander Julius Caesar in the years of 500 B.C. in Romans and had claimed Townsville, but soon, Mojo saw one orangatang named Ojo Tango try to be the real king of the planet. However, then, a giant gorilla(despite the fact it was more stronger than Mojo, it was more easily defeated by the Powerpuf Girls than Mojo) had tried to overthrow the Mayor too named Rocko Socko. Then, a baboon named Baboom Kaboom had tried to replace the Mayor as well, and used his bomb-targeting robot to destroy the city as King. Then, later, one-by-one by the monkeys, Mojo Jojo loses control of his army and thousands of monkeys, yelling out that he's their creator, but failed to regain back control when they rebel into fighting against each other, going to civil wars and human-killing. However, the Mayor had survived the war, and had apologized for accusing the Powerpuff Girls as criminals and putting Professor Utonium in jail after he did not let Professor explain enough to him. According to the Mayor, he saw Mojo Jojo become a giant monster and fightning the Powerpuff Girls climbing a giant skyscraper. The Mayor's Calls to the Powerpuff Girls *Mojo Jojo is destroying the city *Bank Robberies *An old woman having her groceries stolen by the Gangreen Gang *Help him chase his pig! *He's sick *Someone has robbed the Diamond *He can't open his pickle jar General *He likes pickles, and accused the Powerpuff Girls as pickle destroyers in the movie. *He hates it when somebody wears his hat! *The Mayor somehow likes his job, despite the fact his city was destroyed by criminals. *He declared pretzel Wednesday in The Rowdyruff Boys, the episode. *His nose and moustache appearance inspired Mung Daal in the Cartoon Network series Chowder. *He has kept a big bowl of candy before the episode Candy Is Dandy occured. *In Impeach Fuzz, it is likely that he has a pig, or he stole the pig from Fuzzy Lumpkins. *In Impeach Fuzz, it is shown that if his hat is worn by anyone other than himself, he will become vicious and will become just as powerful as the Powerpuff Girls. Mayor of Townsville, The